godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla: Save the Earth
Godzilla: Save the Earth is a 2004 fighting game developed by Pipeworks and published by Atari, released for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Plot After failing to invade the Earth in 2002, the Vortaak return to Earth two years later with all of the monsters under their control, with their ultimate weapon, SpaceGodzilla. The player assumes the role of a monster who has broken free of the control, regardless of what monster is picked. If the player completes the game on hard mode with Godzilla 2000, a cutscene will be shown where Godzilla creates a black hole by blowing off SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals, which sucks him in, thus saving the world. The original story during development was much more elaborate, involving the Vortaak infiltrating human society to steal G-cells. Monsters Playable *Anguirus * * *Gigan *Godzilla 90's *Godzilla 2000 * * * (called Mechagodzilla 3 in-game) * * (called Mechagodzilla 2 in-game) * *Megalon * (called M.O.G.U.E.R.A. 2 in-game) * (Larva and Imago) * *Rodan * Unplayable *Battra (airstrike) *Ebirah (boss in the Godzilla 2000 rail level) *Millennian (boss in Challenge mode) *Meganula (Megaguirus' rage attack) Scrapped or unused *'Biollante' was behind and as a result Atari wasn't able to get the license in time despite being eventually completed and still being present in the game's code. Biollante is the only monster in any of the Atari/Pipeworks Godzilla games to be fully completed but scrapped from the finished game. In 2014, modders utilizing the PlayStation 2 emulator PCSX2 managed to access Biollante's data and render her playable. Her data was recycled wholesale in Godzilla: Unleashed. *'Titanosaurus' was included in some concept art for the game, but was never in serious consideration to be added. He was later included as a playable character in Godzilla: Unleashed. *'Hedorah' was strongly considered but was not included due to the limitations of the consoles. *'Battra' was to be made playable after the Super X3 was added, but ultimately Battra remained an air strike. *'Varan' was not directly considered but according to Simon Strange would have been "their next choice". *'Super Mechagodzilla' was considered according to Simon Strange. *'Showa Mechagodzilla' was set to be a secret character but did not make the cut due to the presence of two Mechagodzillas already. *'Godzilla 1954' was set to be a secret character but did not make the cut due to the presence of two Godzillas already. *'Rainbow Mothra' is depicted on the box art, but this is likely just an art error. During an interview for Godzilla: Unleashed Simon Strange mentioned that Rebirth of Mothra characters would not be allowed due to Toho considering it a separate series. Most of these monsters appear in the sequel, Godzilla: Unleashed. Gallery Godzilla Save The Earth GODZILLA 2000.png|Godzilla 2000 Godzilla Save The Earth GODZILLA 90s.png|Godzilla 90's Godzilla Save The Earth ANGUIRUS.png|Anguirus Godzilla Save The Earth RODAN.png|Fire Rodan Godzilla Save The Earth MOTHRA LARVA.png|Mothra Larva Godzilla Save The Earth MOTHRA IMAGO.png|Mothra Imago Godzilla Save The Earth BARAGON.png|Baragon Godzilla Save The Earth JET JAGUAR.png|Jet Jaguar Godzilla Save The Earth MECHAGODZILLA 2.png|MechaGodzilla 2 Godzilla Save The Earth KIRYU.png|MechaGodzilla 3 Godzilla Save The Earth MOGUERA.png|MOGUERA 2 Godzilla Save The Earth GIGAN.png|Gigan Godzilla Save The Earth MEGALON.png|Megalon Godzilla Save The Earth ORGA.png|Orga Godzilla Save The Earth KING GHIDORAH.png|King Ghidorah Godzilla Save The Earth MECHA-KING GHIDORAH.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah Godzilla Save The Earth DESTOROYAH.png|Destoroyah Godzilla Save The Earth MEGAGUIRUS.png|Megaguirus Godzilla Save The Earth SPACEGODZILLA.png|SpaceGodzilla Godzilla Save The Earth EBIRAH.png|Ebirah Godzilla Save The Earth MILLENNIAN.png|A Millennian Biollante_in_godzilla_save_the_earth_by_dylanrocket.jpg|Biollante in Godzilla: Save the Earth Vehicles *Super X3 (airstrike) *Submarines *Tanks *Battleships *Helicopters Arenas In game These can be changed from day to night. *Tokyo *New York *San Francisco (with AT&T Park) *Osaka *London *Boston (with Fenway Park) *Monster Island *Seattle *Los Angeles *Mothership (cannot be played during day) *Boxing Ring (same as the arena from Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee) *Asteroid Field (Challenge mode M.O.G.U.E.R.A. railer only) *Ocean (Challenge mode Godzilla railer only) Scrapped Statue Level was a level briefly described in an interview and seen in concept art that would have involved fighting Destoroyah while trying to activate a statue of Jet Jaguar. Rodan Railer was a railer seen only in concept art similar to the Godzilla 2000 and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. ones, set in a desert. Las Vegas is seen in concept art for the game. Toho Kingdom has this screenshot and it is unknown if it is the only concept art of Vegas. The art shows Godzilla 1990's holding the Hard Rock Hotel's guitar, prepared to use it against Mecha-King Ghidorah. An Ice Level set in Antarctica is shown in two pieces of concept art, one of Titanosaurus and other monsters battling it out. The second includes a description of gameplay in the level. It is a picture of Godzilla 2000 falling into an ice flow with Kiryu watching. It reads "Monsters can fall through ice flow hazards. They will re-emerge in the ocean section of the arena." It is unknown why such an interesting level was cut. Miscellaneous scrapped elements Many of the game's elements were scrapped, due to a combination of time constraints and licensing issues. This was possibly due to Atari rushing the game in order to coincide with the release of Godzilla: Final Wars in 2004. Biollante was scrapped prior to release despite being fully completed and the whole story, shown above, was cut, even though most of the time spent on the game was on the story mode. Simon Strange was a man who worked on the game, and he stated that it wasn't the "feel good" project that Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee was. Las Vegas, a city, was cut, the Rodan railer was cut; the list goes on. There was originally going to be a robust tokens system, but it was eventually cut. Most of the cut-scenes were deleted along with the story, and the special effects for Anguirus' roar were changed. Gallery Covers 920435_60795_front.jpg 920435_60795_back.jpg Japanese Godzilla Save The Earth Art.jpg|Art for the cover of the Japanese version Japanese Godzilla Save The Earth PS2 Cover.jpg|The PlayStation 2 cover for the Japanese version Godzilla Save the Earth.png|Godzilla: Save the Earth PlayStation 2 Cover ゴジラ 怪獣大乱闘 地球最終決戦 DISC.jpg|Disc for ゴジラ 怪獣大乱闘 地球最終決戦 Gameplay Japanese Godzilla Save The Earth Gameplay.jpg|Gameplay of the Japanese version Videos Biollante Gameplay in GODZILLA SAVE THE EARTH ~ Gigan VS. Biollante CM アタリ ゴジラ 怪獣大乱闘 地球最終決戦 （PS2） Trivia *The Japanese box art features the 2001 versions of King Ghidorah and Mothra. *Anguirus' roar originally had some sort of "shockwave" effect when it was used at full charge. The waves were not correctly drawn at all angles, so they were cut. *This game is playable on Xbox 360 via the console's backwards compatibility. *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is referred to as "MOGUERA 2" in this game. Category:Godzilla video games - 2000s